<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposta di matrimonio sotto la luna by ImperialPair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007312">Proposta di matrimonio sotto la luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair'>ImperialPair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Gen, Italiano | Italian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: Proposta di matrimonio sotto la luna<br/>Fandom: prince of tennis<br/>Pairing: Imperial Pair<br/>Prompt: Luna<br/>Challenge: Witober<br/>Genere: Romantico, Triste, Angst, Gender Bender, OOC</p>
<p>La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposta di matrimonio sotto la luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: Proposta di matrimonio sotto la luna<br/>Fandom: prince of tennis<br/>Pairing: Imperial Pair<br/>Prompt: Luna<br/>Challenge: Witober<br/>Genere: Romantico, Triste, Angst, Gender Bender, OOC</p>
<p>La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Atobe, sei certo di volermi sposare?”</em><br/>
<em>“Lo voglio Kunimi”</em><br/>
<em>“Come potresti essere felice con me? La mia malattia sta peggiorando sempre di più e fra qualche anno finirei per morire”</em><br/>
<em>“Io voglio vivere assieme gli anni che ti rimangono da vivere e mi occuperò di te fino al giorno della tua morte”</em><br/>
Kunimi, ti sembra mai possibile che dopo tutti questi anni ancora mi ritorna in mente il giorno in cui ti chiesi la mano?<br/>
Mi basta solamente vedere la luna piena, come la sera in cui ti feci la proposta, per risvegliare quel ricordo, bello e amaro allo stesso modo perché mi rammenta un periodo felice della nostra vita che non ci potrà essere mai più.<br/>
Il giorno delle nozze ricordo che tu fossi bellissima, con quel vestito semplice ma che non sarebbe mai stato bene addosso a nessuno che non fossi tu.<br/>
Eri bella la sera quando tornavo dal lavoro e tu mi aspettavi per cenare assieme.<br/>
Eri meravigliosa con addosso quei pigiami quando ci addormentavamo vicini.<br/>
La malattia però incombeva sempre di più e tu eri sempre più debole fino a non aver più forza per riuscire a svolgere le faccende domestiche.<br/>
Il cancro era un male terribile che ti ha spezzato sempre di più, ho fatto di tutto pur di rendere felici i tuoi ultimi giorni e ci riuscii.<br/>
<em>“Grazie per esserti preso cura di me Keigo”</em><br/>
Erano state le tue ultime parole che mi resero felice e distrussero allo stesso tempo, perché tu non saresti più stata al mio fianco distruggendo per sempre il mio cuore.<br/>
In tutti questi anni io non sono mai riuscito a dimenticarmi di te e credo che mai riuscirò a fare, perché sei e resterai per sempre il mio unico e vero amore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>